


The Missing Zoldyck

by weird_jojo_stan_OvO



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_jojo_stan_OvO/pseuds/weird_jojo_stan_OvO
Summary: Everyone knows about the Zoldyck family, but they never knew about the one Zoldyck that is missing. Mizumi Zoldyck, Twin sister of Illumi Zoldyck. Not to mention the first female in the family to be born with white hair and blue eyes.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck





	1. introduction to Milluki Zoldyck

Mizumi Zoldyck:

age:24

height:6ft

hair color:white

eye color:blue

info about the disappearance of Mizumi:

Mizumi was announced missing when the girl was 12 years old. (you will find out how she got missing in future chapters) 

Mizumi's absence was the reason why the Zoldyck family is very overprotective with killua.

The rest is for you to find out.


	2. The hunter exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizumi has been around York New City for a long time to know about this thing called the hunter exam. Recently she decided to do the exam just for the hell of it. Even though not being in contact with her family in a while, She was well aware of the upcoming heir of her family. Without even realizing it, she saw the boy who will soon follow he father's footsteps.

**[Mizumi's POV:]**

I woke up to the irritating alarm in my room as i try my best to turn the thing off without getting out of the bed or moving too much. After a few attempts, i eventually give up and go through my regular routine. The only different thing about today's routine was that i had to pack my bags and get ready for the hunter's exam. I chose to try this year's hunter exam just for fun. If i passed, i passed. It didn't really make a difference to me. I heard about the amazing things you could do with a hunter's license and thought if i got a hunter's license, i would travel around the world. I didn't care what i was doing, as long as i wouldn't be trapped in that god awful house i was forced to live in.

You must be wondering. What kind of family do you have? Well nothing crazy, just a family of assassins. Cold blooded assassins that are capable of ending lives without batting an eye or feeling a speck of guilt. Empty, soulless, unapologetic merciless, assassins who kill for money. But, who can blame them? they were raised that way. I was raised that way. The difference is that i only kill if i have to, They kill because they were assigned to. I only recently heard about the upcoming heir of the family. **Killua Zoldyck**. Poor kid, i can only imagine the amount of pressure the kid is going through.

I try to shake off the thoughts by washing my face off with water, putting minimum makeup on, and heading out to the hunter exam.

It was relatively easy to get to the exam. Once i entered, a cute small green bean shaped thing approached me. "Hello! Welcome to the 287'th hunter exam. Here, your badge for the exam, make sure you don't lose it, and keep it at a visible spot, so the examiners can identify you. Best of luck!" The green been chirped eagerly. "Thank you." I replied. I tried to go find a spot were i wouldn't be bothered by anyone, but i was already approached by a man who was named Tonpa. He offered me a drink as a toast of friendship. I drank it, even if it were a poison, it wouldn't matter since i'm immune to it. I decided to keep my distance from the man, i sensed a weird vibe from him. A while later, i found a corner where i could chill until the first phase started. To keep myself entertained, i thought i'd analyze the contestants, and make mental notes on their power levels. After looking at other contestants, i soon landed on contestant 44, he looked like he was doing the some thing i was, analyzing contestants, but he looked like he was trying to find someone to prey on. To destroy. ' _Note to self; number 44 is weird and creepy. Stay away.' Number 44 glanced at me, hungrily_ like i was desert or something. A man then bumped into the clown man(number 44 aka Hisoka or clown man). The man started to scream in agony as a pink light started to come out of his hands. " My, how unusual. It seems this poor man's arms have turned into flower peddles. Now you see them, now you don't. You should be more careful, and do apologize when you bump into someone." The clown man advised, as the poor man's arms became light pink peddles and disappeared. Everyone was looking at number 44 and the poor man who's hands are now gone. I heard Tonpa talking to other people, probably trying to convince them he was a good guy. A tall old man, a blond girl, and an adorable child. This is the weirdest group i have ever seen. I made sure to memorize their badges, just in case. Number 403, number 811, number 105. Tonpa then talked to the three about all the past contestants and how many times they've took this exam and still hadn't passed. He tried giving them the laxative infested drinks, but the cute little boy noticed that the drink wasn't good and spit it out. the old man doing the same , and the blond girl spilling it out of the can. After analysing the three, i stopped looking at everyone and just sat there until the phase began.

After some time had passed, a bell rang. i looked at the source of sound, it was a tall slim man with purple hair styled fancily, with a mustache and no lips holding a strange thing that i assumed produced that noise. "I apologize for the delay. Thank you for waiting. The entry period for hunter applicants is officially closed. So, with no further ado, the hunter exam will now begin!" The tall man declared. I can sense everyone was getting pumped. I stood up and mentally prepared for what might come. " One final word of caution...If you're short on luck or ability, keep in mind there is a very real chance you can end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility. If you're willing to accept the risks involved, i'll ask you to follow me now. But for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator located behind you." He spoke. Not one person dropped out. " Right then. Very well. All 404 applicants will now participate in phase one." The man announced. The tall man then turned and started marching in a funny way. ' _who the hell walks like that?!?!'_ I tried not to snicker, and followed the man. His marchind soon turned into speed-walking. Soon we were all running, trying our best to keep up with the man. "How rude of me, i neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, your first examiner for the first phase of the exam. Its my responsibility to lead all of you to the second phase." Satotz announced. A bald man questioned the first phase. "the first phase is already underway." Satotz replied. He then explained he cannot tell us were or when we arrive to the second phase, and that we should only follow him.


	3. The hunter exam: First Phase Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first phase has already started. This phase is an enduring test. The applicants must follow the first examiner, Satotz to the second phase. No one known when or where they will arrive.

**[Mizumi's POV:]**

Its been two hours since the exam began. Some applicants started to drop out. ' _Oh well, less competition for me.'_ I could care less though. "Hey! that's cheating!" number 403 exclaimed .(403 is leorio aka old man) "huh?" the boy hummed. This little boy had white hair, blue eyes, and a skater boy outfit on. Which was kind of fitting, since he was riding a skateboard. I looked at his badge, _'number 99 huh? he looks and feels familiar. I know i never seen him a day in my life, but_ ** _it feels like i know him._** _Weird._ _'_ Shaking it off i get slightly closer so i could eavesdrop on the conversation. "No its not." number 405 said. " What're you babbling about now, Gon!?" Leorio fumed out. _'So Gon is his name huh? For some reason it seems fitting.'_ " The examiner guy only said we had to follow him." Gon explained. "Hey who's side are you on anyway?" Leorio asked. Number 99 slowed down a bit to talk to the little boy, Gon. "How old are you?" 99 asked. "I'm 12 years old!" Gon exclaimed happily. 99 looked satisfied with Gon's answer. He then kick flipped off the skateboard." I think i'll run for a little while." 99 muttered to Gon. Gon wow'ed in awe. " My name's Killua." he said. My eyes widened. _'KILLUA!?! HE HAS WHITE HAIR AND BLUE EYES TOO! No doubt about it, that's him! Wait.. why would he be here though?'._ "Gon!" Gon introduced himself. We continued running as that one fat kid gave up. Number 403 was about to give up too, but gon gave him a silent look convincing him to keep going. Gon then fished up his suit box, and continued following Satotz. Soon, we reached a long flight of stairs. Satotz started to run faster. _' Why the hell is he still running like that!?'_ I again choked down my snicker. Gon and Killua agreed on racing to the finish, and whoever lost would buy the other dinner. We finally made it up the stairs. Gon and Killua had a tie and decided on buying each other dinner. Gon turned to satotz. " hey, is this where the second phase starts? Gon asked eagerly. " No it isn't. we have quite a way to go' Satotz replied looking down at Gon. 

Once some other people arrived, some not being able to make it in time for the door thingy to close, some were people sat down to rest, others bent over panting. I went over somewhere around gon and killua, but not before bumping into some guy with a weird mohawk and some pins in his head. I looked up at im giving him a quick apology and walked away. He looked back at me and walked away creepily. _'number 301: creepy but not as much as clown man. ill call him pin head. pin head has a_ _familiar_ _vibe, i cant really put my finger on it'_ I put it to the back of my mind as i listened to Satotz tell all the others we aren't at the second exam yet, but that this area is highly dangerous. he also said this place is very dangerous, we should stay close to him, and that there are deceiving creatures awaiting us ahead. Right after he said that, a man came from the corner, and yelled "Don't let them fool you!". The man had brownish blonde-ish hair, a green scarf, a whit shirt under a pink shirt, and brown pants. Not to mention his clothes were all jacked up. "He's lying. That man is lying to you." The man screeched, pointing at the examiner. Satotz look unfazed, almost as if his face was saying 'i don't get paid enough for this shit' as he looked at the man. "He's an imposter! A total fraud! I'm the real examiner, you got it?." the man declared. everyone gasped. I knew that man was bluffing but chose to stay silent. 'Imposter? Whats going on here?!?" the old man questioned. " But then, who is he?" a bald man asked. "i'll prove it. look at this!" the 'examiner' said, pulling out a creature who looked similar to satotz. "Oh wow! He looks like Mr. Satotz!" Gon commented. "this is a man faced ape, from the milsy wetlands." The 'examiner' explained. "A man faced what?" number 403 gawked. "The man faced ape loves the taste of human flesh, but their limbs are long and thin, so they're actually quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans, to trick us into following them into the wetlands. So they can work with other creatures to kill and eat us." He informed. "That's what he wants, to deceive the entire hunter applicant pool, and feast on every one of you!" The dirt blonde man babbled. "bastard" The old man uttered. The whole vibe of the applicants just flipped in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, cards were inside the dirt blonde man. He fell limp onto the ground, as everyone turned to Satotz. He was holding cards in his hand, as if he cached them. A creepy laugh was then heard by a certain clown man. "I see, I see. That settles it. So you are the real one." number 44 cooed in interest. the man faced ape that looked like Satotz the got up and crawled away. "The examiners are hunters, each is hand-picked by the exam committee to do this without pay. Anyone who we're vying for ourselves, could've deflected that attack, and easily might i add" He explained."I shall take that as a compliment, thank you." Satotz began. "Still, should you choose to attack me like that again, for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you for attacking an examiner, and have you immediately disqualified." He continued. "is that clear?" The examiner questioned the Ronald Mcdonald ripoff. "of course" number 44 answered smirking to himself. Birds started to fly towards the imposter and eat its dead body. I cringed in disgust. 


End file.
